hellsing school rumble
by Andersonforever
Summary: los de hellsing asisten a la preparatoria que cosas les presentara el destino a nuestros queridos personajes ?
1. Chapter 1

**bueno hola! aqui una version nueva de high chronicles con mas comedia espero y les agrade eh incluido personajes del anime tambien mas que en la otra bien dejo de hablar y disfrutenlo **

Capitulo 1

en una preparatoria de las mas prestigiadas de londres un grupo de estudiantes estaban en la sala de música apunto de practicar ellos habían tomado "prestado" el micrófono del director y comenzaron a tocar mientras la gente entraba

-_bien muchachos a la una , a las dos y comienzen -_un joven de cabellos rubios cortos ojos azules lentes grises , un uniforme escolar que componía de un saco azul oscuro con el logo del colegio , pantalón negro , zapatos negros , y camisa blanca el la tenia desprendida un poco en los botones de arriba comenzó a tocar mientras que otro de cabellos castaños corto tocaba la bateria el tenia el mismo uniforme solo que solo el primer boton desprendido

-_Voy, voy regresando hacia mi hogar,la noche está llegando y el ruido del tren me adormeció...-_un joven un año mayor que los otros dos estaba cantando el tenia un parche en un ojo , el uniforme igual que los otros solo que desprendido , una trensa que le recorria el cuello estaba con el microfono cantando la cancion mientras resonaba por toda la escuela

-_hoy igual que un perro trabaje para llevar a casa algo de dinero y el dolor de la dura ciudad -_aun cantaba el chico con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones se lo permitian mientras en el patio varios miraban los microfonos escuchando

-_que bien canta pip-_una chica de cabellos asta los hombros tenia el uniforme una chaqueta azul oscura con el logo del colegio , falda negra , medias grises claras , playera de cuello largo griz con una franja en medio , zapatos negros y corbata amarilla

-_de ti beberé un poco de paz-_la voz de pip resonaba por todo el lugar asta en el tejado donde un joven de piel morena cabello rubio , ojos verdes , una cicatriz en su mejilla tenia el uniforme escolar solo que arreglado una corbata azul clara , un chaleco griz y camiza blanca miraba con una mirada seria como entraban las personas al lugar

-_angel ella es un angel , tiene la llave que devuelve la ilusión -_un joven que se quitaba el casco de la moto miraba hacia un parlante escuchando la musica tenia el cabello negro algo largo , ojos marrones rojisos , el saco del uniforme desprendido camiza negra y corbata roja

-_dame , dame un instante te necesita mi cansado corazón el fuego no se apago!-_pip cantaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras un auto se estacionaba en la entrada del colegio una chica de cabellos rubios asta cerca de la cintura , ojos azules , lentes , piel blanca , tenia parte del uniforme femenino con la corbata verde pero llevaba un pantalon griz en ves de falda

ya luego de terminar la cancion la puerta de la sala de musica se abrio dejando pasar al director que venia con una mirada seria era un hombre algo vajo tenia un traje blanco , venia acompañado de un profesor un hombre alto con la piel morena , cabello blanco y mirada fria tenia un uniforme de profesor de educacion fisica

-_jovenes a mi oficina ahora...-_el director los miro ellos asintieron y fueron cabeza avajo

-_gran idea de llevarnos el microfono pick -_el chico rubio murmuro por lo vajo a su amigo

-_hay callate heinkel -_le respondio este caminando los 3 hacia la direccion

mientras en el estacionamiento

-_hoy es el dia , por fin me le declarare a integra-_alucard estaba con la frente en alto

-_dudo que eso suceda alucard...-_el mensionado pego un salto por la voz que estuvo detras de el este se volteo para ver a un joven de cabellos negros corto con una cortaba verde

-_eso crees tu gareth ? Ya veras-_alucard estaba decidido a hacer su cometido

-_mira hay viene hellsing-_gareth señalo a integra y alucard ya estaba detras de unos arbustos

_-hola integra!-_gareth saludo a lo lejos ella le devolvio con un pequeño saludo

_-no que muy valiente eh dracul ? Jajajaja-_se burlo gareth ganandose una mirada de odio por parte del rumano

en los pasillos del colegio heinkel caminaba con las manos en sus volcillos charlando junto a pick y pip estos venian con cara de idiota como siempre

-_crees que funcionara ? Recuerda lo que ocurrió el año pasado -_pick miro al frances este tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

-_mis amigos , mis compadres del alma saben que lo del año pasado fue por que integra nos pillo pero ahora ella no lo impedira por que si mal recuerdan ella fue transferida a otro colegio -_pip tenia una sonrisa en su rostro luego vio a sus amigos que estaban quietos mirando al frente hay estaba integra con un aura negra parada frente al vestidor femenino

-_oh mejor dicho vamos a ver si pillamos conejos-_los 3 comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás

-_otro dia sin nada que hacer vaya solo queda esperar la ceremonia y a escuchar a maxwell cacarear toda la hora- _anderson caminaba tranquilo mirando el suelo tenia cara aburrid cuando vio pasar a los 3 chiflados(heinkel ,pip y pick ) junto a el este lo miro que tenian cara de espanto para luego darce cuenta ya estaba en el suelo por chocar con alguien

-_cuidado con un...-_no termino de hablar al notar quien era una chica de mas o menos su edad cabello azul oscuro , ojos verdes tenia una mirada entre cansada y asombrada al ver con quien choco los dos se levantaron rapido

-_lo...lo siento -_dijo ella apenada anderson no podia articular palabras

-_KRIS! DEVUELMELA!-_la voz de otra chica sono detras de ellas al voltearse ella vio a una chica de su edad corriendo tenia el cabello negro , ojos color violeta tenia una mirada cansada por venir persiguiendo a la primera

-_bien nos vemos -_ella comenzo a correr desapareciendo entre la multitud

alucard estaba caminando bebiendo una bebida que habia comprado como si nada distraidamente pensando en sus asuntos con integra ya sin darse cuenta habia chocado con alguien

-_pero que ?! -_y ese alguien resulto ser anderson quien se le habia mojado todo el saco

-_fijate por donde vas judas priest-_alucard tiro la lata vacia enojado por eso

-_fijarme yo ? Tu mira por donde vas dracul -_anderson estaba igual de enojado que el

-_que buena forma de resivirse tendremos buena vista en la lucha de alucard y alexander jajaja -_pip estaba en un banco que estaba en el patio mirando la lucha junto a heinkel

-_ahora veras anderson por tirarme mi bebida-_alucard le propino un puñetaso este movio su cara un ilo de sangre salio de su boca

-_eso es todo alucard? -_anderson escupió la sangre y le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendolo sangrar

-_ya veras -_alucard lanzo una patada la cual anderson freno luego lo derribo anderson lo quiso patear pero este se corrió y le devolvió una patada en la cara marean dolo.

Alucard aprovecho para levantarse y ponerse en guardia anderson una ves que se volvio a acomodar lanzo un puñetazo que alucard freno este lanzo otro y anderson lo freno ambos quedaron forcejeando

-_sigues igual que el año pasado dracul -_anderson senia una sonrisa en su rostro alucard igual

-_puedo decir lo mismo de ti anderson -_alucard estaba igual que su nemesis

anderson le propino un cabesazo a alucard luego lo tomo y lanzo hacia un arbol alucard se levanto y le propino un izquierdazo , luego un gaño y por ultimo un derechazo para derribarlo , anderson esquibo el ultimo golpe le propino una patada en las piernas para tirarlo alucard cayo al suelo pero se volvio a levantar dándole un codazo en la cara a anderson quitando le el equilibrio ambos quedaron miran doce mientras respiraban hondo rápidamente para tratar de recuperar aliento

-_buena pelea dracul...-_anderson se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz y quitaba sus ya rotos lentes

-_digo lo mismo anderon-_alucard se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia el salon de clases

-_cuando alucard y anderson pelean no hay por que aburrirse -_heinkel estaba mirando tal escena mientras pip asentia

en el salón de clases

-_bueno ya saben esta noche nos toca ensayar -_seras estaba junto a rip y yumiko hablando sobre su banda

-_lo sabemos entonces aquí luego de las 8 de la noche no ? -_pregunto yumiko y seras asintio

-_hola chicas que cuentan-_pip aparecio de la nada espantando a yumiko y seras rio por lo bajo

-_nada pip y tu que tal tus vacaciones ? -_pregunto seras y pip solo sonrio

-_lindas pero no tanto como verte mignonette-_dijo el haciendo su voz de galan de pelicula tanto rip como yumiko se alejaron para dejar a la pareja junto

ya una ves que comenzo la clase alucard y anderson se daban una mirada electrica de rivales como siempre sin prestarle atencion a la clase cuando sono la campana ambos se levantaron para irse

-_emm integra quisiera hablar con tigo -_alucard se hacerco para hablar con ella

-_claro -_dijo ella luego espero a que se vallan todos menos anderson y kris quienes estaban parados en la puerta observando

-_les molesta?-_pregunto alucard a los dos ellos negaron

-_no en lo absoluto -_dijo anderson riendo

-_ustedes sigan -_dijo kris riendo tanto integra como alucard los miraron con odio

-_bien integra queria saber si qu...quie...quieres...sa...sal..-_alucard estaba nervioso que no podia hablar cuando el telefono de integra sono

-_si ? , a claro , claro , que bueno , bien ya voy asta luego walter-_dijo integra y luego colgo

-_debo irme nos vemos alucard-_ella salio y alucard quedo congelado en una poscision tonta

-_walter? Quien es walter? Su padre se llama arthur? NOO YA TIENE NOVIO!-_alucard se arrodillo gritando tanto kris como anderson se hacercaron

-_emm bobo asi se llama su mayordomo sucede que el volvio de america hoy por eso ella lo quiere mucho es como su segundo padre tonto nivel dios-_dijo anderson mirando a alucard quien no salia de esa poscision

-_jaja tonto nivel dios buena esa -_kris comenzo a reirse por el insulto anderson sonrio

-_gracias me llamo alexander-_anderson iva charlando con kris mientras dejaban solo a alucard

-_soy kris un placer-_se los escuchaba a lo lejos

-_ven te acompaño a tu casa -_se escucho a lo lejos a anderson y alucard quedo blanco mirando el techo

-_soy un idiota como pude olvidar que su mayordomo se llama walter...-_el estaba mirando el techo creyendo que la respuesta estaba hay las luces se apagaban poco a poco quednado esa ultima que al final se apago


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

las 20:00 de la noche en la preparatoria de londres un grupito de estudiantes estaban por comenzar a practicar pero estaban esperando a una mas que faltaba

-_ya tendríamos que comenzar a practicar aunque rip aun no ha llegado y ella es la vocalista -_yumiko estaba detrás de la batería jugueteando con los platillos mientras esperaba

-_ya le mande un mensaje a su celular dice que no tarda en llegar -_seras estaba con su guitarra en mano esperando cuando la puerta se habrio dejando entrar a rip quien venia callada y con una cara triste

-_no podre cantar...-_dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible

-_oh rayos ahora que aremos ella era la vocalista asi el grupo de los chicos nos llevaria ventaja -_yumiko estaba con la cara larga cuando seras tubo una idea

-_sabes tocar la guitarra verdad?-_pregunto seras y rip asintio ,seras le entrego su guitarra ella cantaria

-_bien ya saben que cancion es no ? Girl can rock es la cancion las notas ya las ensayamos bien a la una a la dos ya-_seras se callo y comenzaron a tocar

-_Tonight, such a beautiful crescent moon , Changing every day, every night Shining brighter__ -_seras comenzo a cantar con todo pulmon

-_j__ust like something in our heart of bloom Growing every day, every night Shining amber__ -_la cancion sonaba por toda la ciudad yumiko habia logrado que un amigo en la radio lograra hacerla sonar en vivo a la cancion

anderson caminaba vajo la lluvia con su paraguas mientras la musica sonaba por toda la ciudad como si nada el levanto la vista hacia el cielo como si fuera lo mas interesante , la volvio a vajar y siguio caminando,alucard estaba en el estacionamiento del departamento donde vivia reparando su moto mientras escuchaba la radio tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-_asi se canta seras ...-_dijo el mientras seguia reparandola luego miro la noche lluviosa y volvio a sonreir

-_algun dia lo lograre , me confesare ante integra -_dijo el en su mente mirando las gotas caer

-_Do you know when we feel like a cat, a wild cat in the cage? We can not miss our time, so let's find a gateway_- seras seguia cantando con una sonrisa al igual que sus compañeras cada ves mas animada subia el volumen de su voz para que se escuchara mejor

integra estaba en la parte trasera de su auto mirando la lluvia mientras walter la llevaba por la ciudad mientras escuchaba la melodia

-_debo admitir que las chicas que cantan esto es muy buena-_walter aun manejaba integra movio su rostro para verlo

-_si tienes razon son muy buenas-_dijo ella y volvio a mirar por la ventana el auto se alejo perdiendo ce en el horizonte

al dia siguiente

-_ya me voy!-_seras salio de su casa despidiendoce de sus padres y comenzo a caminar hacia su colegio

-_que lindo dia -_ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba como si nada por las calles de londres

-_seras! Esperame seras!-_yumiko venia detras de la mensionada a toda velocidad cuando la alcanzo choco con ella tirandolas quedando muy juntas

-_wow...-_se escucho delante de ellas al ver eran heinkel , pip y pick que estaban parados hay

-_para facebook -_pick tomo una foto con su telefono y salio corriendo dejando a los otros con un pequeño ilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz

-_oh por dios...-_dijeron los dos y seras y yumiko se enfurecieron sonrojadas

-_idiotas!-_gritaron ambas y fueron a por pick

en el salon anderson estaba sentado en su cilla mirando el paisaje con una cara larga ni atencion prestaba para la gente que entraba y salia , kris al entrar lo miro con la cara larga ella se hacerco para ver que le sucedia

-_que sucede alex ? Te veo muy decaido -_la peli azul se sento delante de el para mirarlo el solo le miro y suspiro

-_quieres saberlo ? -_pregunto anderson ella asintio

-_claro para eso somos amigos-_kris asintio y anderson dio un suspiro antes de hablar

-_veras sucede que ya no podre ser un maestro pokemon-_dijo anderson y kris quedo con cara de O_o

-_ah?-_dijo ella sin entender

-_mi pc se haberio y dijeron que tenian que arreglarla ayer cuando fui a buscarla a la noche me dijeron que debieron formatearla perdi todas mis medallas , mis pokemones y mis cosas kris lo perdi todo -_anderson se tapo la cara con las manos y las puso en la mesa

"_pero que idiota"_penso kris al verlo

mientras afuera del colegio

alucard estaba caminando hacia dentro del colegio para ir a ver a integra como ya habian terninado las clases tenia tiempo de hablar aunque no sabia muy bien donde se encontraba ella justo se encontro con gareth charlando con pick

-_hey no vieron a integra ustedes dos?-_pregunto alucard y ellos negaron

-_creo que esta en los vestidores hace rato que esta hay ya que termino educacion fisica _-pick señalo el pasillo que llegaba hacia el vestidor de mujeres fue directamente hacia hay creyendo que integra ya se habia cambiado

-_integra hellsing debo confesarle algo-_alucard entro de golpe y se quedo quieto al ver a todas las chicas cambiandoce de ropa eso era sentencia de muerte

-_alucard!-_el giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a rip,seras,integra,yumiko y kris furiosas hay

-_esperen no es lo que piensan yo no quise espiarlas lo que sucede es que-_trato de explicar pero fue contestado por un golpe por parte de todas quienes le dieron una palisa

ya al momento de irse

-_hoy no me puede ir peor?-_se pregunto alucard cuando quiso arrancar su moto una rueda exploto

-_si existes dios me estas jodiendo y mucho !-_grito el al aire con furia

-_te pasa por ateo alucard-_anderson paso junto a el acompañado de kris

-_dejame en paz catolico extremista-_mascullo alucard y anderson ni le presto atencion

en el camino de vuelta a casa

-_asi que tu y alucard se conocen desde muy pequeños no ? -_pregunto kris y anderson asintio

-_asi es nos conocemos desde jardin de infantes siempre fuimos rivales por todo y creo que esto seguira asta que seamos viejos-_dijo anderson mientras caminaba hacia su departamento

-_entonces vives solo por aquí ? -_pregunto kris al llegar a un complejo de habitaciones grande donde subieron las escaleras para entrar a una pequeña casa que componia de un cuarto , una pequeña cocina y comedor con un baño

-_si vivo solo aquí -_dijo anderson prendiendo la luz y dejando sus cosas en una mesa

-_se ve lindo y acogedor podria decirlo -_kris se paseaba por aquí y por alla mirando todo asta recibir una llamada de su padre

-_si ? Claro ya voy , yo tambien te quiero bye-_dijo ella y luego colgo

-_sucede algo ?-_pregunto anderson mirando a kris ella nego

-_no nada solo que mi padre necesita que le ayude en casa como el no sabe cocinar acaba de quemar varias cosas -_dijo kris y luego se apresuro para irse

-_nos vemos kris -_dijo anderson y luego la vio irse

kris al salir se encontro con alucard saliendo de otra casa con varias cartas

-_tu tambien vives aquí?-_pregunto ella y alucard asintio

-_asi es mis padres me dejaron aquí para que estudie me mandan dinero todas las semanas -_dijo alucard algo serio

-_quienes son tus padres?-_pregunto kris

-_pues mi padre es pariente de vlad tepes eso quiere decir que soy de familia adinerada eso es todo-_alucard volvio a entrar dejando a kris con la boca abierta al escuchar eso


End file.
